Drowning
by sully vann
Summary: They don’t want to hurt Jude anymore. Jamie/Jude/Tommy


M

Drowning

M

Jude, Jamie, Tommy

Notes: Set in around the end of season 3. My first IS fic. I took a few liberties with canon – let's just say Jamie and Patsy didn't happen.

Summary: They don't want to hurt Jude anymore.

Complete

--

_How strong do you think I am?_

_How much can I take of this?_

Jude strummed angrily on her guitar, then scribbled in her notebook, barely noticing that the afternoon she has planned on using to work on her new song had now turned to night.

_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a – _

"I like it."

Jude looked up to see Tommy standing in the double doors of the rehearsal space, regarding his young partner.

"Hey. I didn't even hear you." Jude said, setting aside her guitar as Tommy entered the open room.

"You were working pretty hard." Another voice said. Jamie was now where Tommy had been minutes beforehand.

"Uh, hey, Jamie." Jude said, gauging Tommy and Jamie's reactions as Jamie entered the room.

"Don't worry, Jude." Tommy said, sitting next to Jude on the floor and resting his back against the couch. "I invited him."

"You did?" Jude replied, looking at Jamie for confirmation as he sat down.

"He did." Jamie smiled, sliding to sit on the other side of Jude.

"Is there about to be some macho display of bravado in hopes that I'll finally 'pick' one of you?" Jude said, reaching for her guitar case and backpack, looking like she would flee at a moments notice.

"No!" Both of her visitors cried, Jamie grabbing her case and Tommy removing her backpack from her hands.

"Okay, you two, what in the hell is going on?" Jude said, turning to look at Jamie, than Tommy. The boys just smiled in return.

"Go ahead, Jamie, explain it to her." Tommy said, nodding at the younger boy.

"Tell me WHAT?"

"We're done trying to make you choose between us, Jude. It's not fair to any of us."

"I know! I wasn't trying to hurt – "

"Shh," Tommy put a finger to Jude's lips as Jamie continued.

"We're not mad. We're, well, we ARE mad, at ourselves. We both love you and we've hurt you more than anyone."

Jude looked at each of the boys again, still confused.

"We're not going to make you pick anymore." Tommy explained slowly, as if Jude was a child.

"You get us both." Jamie said with a sense of finality.

"Wha - ?" Jamie cut Jude off by sweeping in and kissing her, hard, pushing her against the couch.

"Who – whoa, Jamie!" Jude said, breaking away with a confused face and immediately turning to Tommy. "I'm still confused."

Both Jamie and Tommy sighed. Tommy leaned in and gave Jude a kiss not unlike the one Jamie gave her.

"You."

"Get." Jamie gently turned Jude away from Tommy and kissed her lightly.

"Us." Tommy said, mirroring Jamie's actions.

"Both." Jamie said, sliding his hand along Jude's back as Tommy pushed her into him. Both adjusted so that Jamie had his hands free to roam Jude's body as Tommy kissed her harder.

Suddenly Jude realized exactly what was happening and broke away from her best friend and her – producer and stood up. She took a few steps away from the two remaining on the floor and surveyed them. Tommy was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath and Jude could see an outline in both of their pants showing her just HOW they meant she was going to get them both.

"Jude – " Jamie said, quietly. "I love you. He loves you. We just – want decided that this way you get what you want and we do to."

"Exactly." Tommy agreed. "We don't want to waste time fighting over you when we could do – well – this."

Jude shook her head to clear her thoughts and realized that this? Was the perfect solution. The two people who she had fallen in love with wanted to love her and she didn't have to break anyone's heart. She got the best friend and the lover.

"Okay." Jude decided, nodding her head. "I'm in."

Jamie and Tommy grinned widely and jumped up to take Jude back to the couch. This time the three of them ended up on top of ancient green couch, now covered in blankets.

Jamie tilted his head to nibble on Jude, right where her neck met her collarbone. He smiled against her skin as he felt her shiver. Tommy began massaging Jude's back, toying with her bra through the thin shirt she was wearing. Tommy swiftly reached under her shirt and around to the front of her body, pushing her shirt up above her breasts, allowing him to rub them through the cups of her bra while Jamie switched to the other side of her neck, a bruise already forming on her right side. Noticing that Jude was getting a little tied up in her shirt, Tommy retracted his arms and Jamie removed his lips from her skin. He looked at her and saw the familiar look in her eyes – the look of unbridled lust.

"Can I help you with this?" He whispered huskily, fingering the shirt. Jude nodded and Jamie tore the shirt from her body. Tommy leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"My turn." He said, guiding her body towards his.

"Wait." Jude interrupted. "We should move." She declared, rising from the couch and grabbing a few blankets and pillows from the pile beside the couch. Tommy and Jamie each took a blanket and laid it out and Jude set the pillows on top. The threesome sank down onto the covered ground and Tommy pushed Jude gently onto her back. He pressed kisses against her exposed sides and stomach while Jamie licked his way from her neck to her breasts. When he reached her right nipple and took it in his mouth, Jude hissed with pleasure.

"Like that?" Tommy said, kissing his way up to her ear and then down to her left breast, taking it in his mouth. Jamie continued to suck on her right nipple, enjoying how taut it was, while Tommy grabbed the left one in his teeth and tugged gently. Jude put hands to their heads, drawing them closer to her body. Tommy snaked his hand to her right breast and relieved Jamie. Tommy continued to take care of Jude's breasts, alternating sucking, grabbing, and massaging them.

Jamie traced a light line down the center of Jude's body, causing her to tremble. Jamie chuckled in his throat as he teased Jude, running his finger along the line of her jeans and back up her sides, then back again. Finally Jude started pushing up against Jamie's hands, only slightly, trying to guide them inside her jeans.

"Someone is pu-shy!" Tommy exclaimed, noting the excited at the bottom of the blankets.

"This. Feels so good." Jude sighed. "It's like – it's like you planned this, down to the details." Jude looked at the two men laying with her. "It's almost creepy." The two men simply grinned.

Jamie flicked the button on Jude's jeans out of its hole while Tommy removed her shoes and then her socks. Jude watched intently as Jamie lower the zipper on her jeans agonizingly slowly and then Tommy slowly slipped them off her body completely.

Jude stretched seductively, arching her back and watching each of her lovers' faces. Then she noticed a fundamental problem with the situation they were facing: she was almost naked and neither of them had removed a single piece of clothing.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jude protested, sitting up and gathering a blanket to cover her breasts. The boys looked at each other worriedly, and then turned to Jude.

"Is everything okay?"

"Do you want to stop?"

"We can stop."

"Listen, we can just leave and say this never happe-"

"Shut up." Jude said, interrupting the rambles. "You two? Shirts off."

She stepped towards the duo, grinning. She grabbed the bottom of Tommy's shirt and ripped it off him, then helped Jamie with his as well. Then she dipped her hand into Jamie's jeans and felt his hardness through his boxers. She grabbed it firmly and Jamie's eyes grew wide and he moaned.

Laughingly, Jude looked over her shoulder at Tommy, who had rid himself of jeans. She nodded and Tommy stepped closer, allowing Jude to put her other hand on top of his tightening boxers. Jude spent a few moments teasing both until their boxers were pushed so far out that they were practically off. A swift flick of each wrist and they were both exposed.

Jamie grew bold and pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them, then pushed himself against Jude's side. Jude almost immediately felt Tommy, naked, pressing against her other side. Tommy nudged them all back towards the blankets, were Jude laid, Jamie and Tommy following closely.

"You're sure?" Jamie asked, gliding his fingers up and down Jude's stomach. Jude nodded and gasped as she felt Tommy at her back and Jamie's hand slide lower simultaneously.

Tommy stroked Jude's body as Jamie grazed her clit, causing Jude to arch back at the pleasure. This elicited a grin and husky laugh from Jamie. He slid his hand down to her opening and Jude spread herself wider, but Jamie returned to her clit, circling it and making Jude moan. Finally he brought his hand in direct contact with her clit, pinching it gently. Jude arched into Tommy, who captured her and brought his arms around to play with her breasts.

"How does this feel?" Jamie asked. While Tommy may be experienced, this was his first time with anything like this.

"Oh, Jamie," Jude replied breathily. "Go, uh, go farther." She said, grabbing his hand and guiding it to her opening once again. He gently slide one finger into her, hooking it towards her body and causing Jude to gyrate against him. She grabbed his hand and pushed it further in.

"More."

Jamie complied easily, putting another finger in Jude.

"No, more." Jude instructed, pushing him even closer to her. "Jamie, you feel so good. Your, oh, your hands were made for this."

"Yeah?" Jamie said, realizing that he wasn't going to hurt Jude. "You like having this much in you?" Jude nodded and Tommy removed one hand from her body and plunged one of his hands in her. Jude's eyes opened wide and she gasped, then let out an 'oh'.

Jamie and Tommy worked in tandem to bring Jude to the edge, then Tommy withdrew his hand and leaned Jude back on the blankets. Within seconds, Jamie was hovering over her, pressing himself against her

"Jamie, yes!" Jude said, locking eyes with him. "I want you to."

Jamie nodded as Jude reached to him, guiding him to her. He pressed into her, slowly pushing his tip into her wetness. Jude hissed a bit and she felt Jamie tense. She grabbed his arm. "It was just different. Keep going."

Jamie pushed the rest of himself into her, their bodies closer than they'd ever been before. Jude and Jamie were still for a few seconds, allowing each to adjust to the new, amazing feelings they were experiencing then he started to move, ever so slightly. He pulled out, just a bit, but Jude made sounds of disapproval and he pressed himself back into her, then withdrew and pushed himself back in as fast as possible. Jude whimpered in approval, so Jamie continued to push in and pull out until he felt Jude begin to tense around him. With that, Jamie felt himself start to rush to meet her thrusts, faster and faster until they came, moaning loudly.

Jamie withdrew and rolled onto his back, panting. Jude grasped his hand and laid back, heaving as well. Tommy grabbed her other hand and drew it to him, kissing the back of it. Jude rolled on her side to face Tommy with a gleeful smile.

"Our turn?" Tommy asked, stroking her thighs. Jude nodded as Tommy gently pressed her back against the couch. He slid a pillow underneath her and she looked up at him wonderingly.

"Just trust me." Tommy said, scooting to sit between her spread legs on the ground. She gasped as he hit against her center and he grinned. She spread herself wider and he inched forward, pushing into her confidently. She moaned and he upped his pace. Jude grabbed at his back, matching each of his thrusts. Tommy felt Jude getting closer and closer and he reached forward, stroking her until she came and he followed closely behind.

Exhausted, Jude and Tommy laid back down on the blankets, accompanied by a grinning Jamie. Jude snuggled closer to Jamie, resting her head on his chest while Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist. Their breathing eventually evened and they drifted to sleep.


End file.
